1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a manually controlled, kite-reel device and more particularly to a dual-line, stunt-kite-control device that is arranged having dual-line control spools removably mounted to a drive spindle which is rotatably attached to a drive handle.
2. Descrpition of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, there are numerous types of kite reels and control devices. However, there are few kite-reel devices that address the problems that are inherent when one flies a two-string stunt kite.
Such known devices can range from wood or plastic dowels to expensive and complicated reels that would be more suitable with a fish on the end of the line rather than a kite.
As examples of known kite reels, one may look to the range of reel structures as disclosed in the following issued United States patents.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,940 to Elbert Stanton a power-driven, kite-string reel which is only suitable as a single-string control unit and does not allow stunt flying.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,839 to Dominic J. Persichini, there is disclosed another power-driven, kite-string reel having a motor and speed-reduction, gear-mounting box for mounting a connected reversible motor. Here too, this device is not suitable for dual-string-control stunt kites.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,090 to Albert L. Wait, Jr., discloses a reel structure for retrieving and discharging a single control line having more than one hub for storing the line. The hubs are concentrically aligned with a dividing plate captured between them and a radial slot in the plate with which the line can be transferred between the hubs as it is retrieved. This unit is manually operated and includes means for steadying the reel structure against the body of the operator.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,273 to Donald R. Hill, there is provided a kite-control mechanism arranged to control a plurality of kite-flying lines. The mechanism includes a pair of spools mounted in a frame by a control shaft having a manually operable handle. The spools may be driven from the mounting shaft by a key thereon selectively engaging keyways in the respective spools so as to premit driving of both spools concurrently or one spool independently of the other when desired. The spools are not removable from their frame structures.
Another kite-reel device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,567 to Ferdinand J. Post, comprises an elongated shaft having one or more slidably mounted reels thereon. The reels can not be removed for independent control of the respective lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,461 to Jose R. Polanco et al discloses a kite reel for controlling a single line including a handle having a transverse aperture near the top, an axle fixed at one end within the aperture of the handle, a spool rotatably mounted onto the axle, a knob for rotating the spool about the axis of the axle as the line is wound and unwound from the spool, and a device for stopping rotation of the spool about the axis of the axle.
All of the above patents have various limitations not found in the present invention.